


the rise of first order.

by rmartin



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Misunderstandings, Spy Armitage Hux, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 21:49:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17475587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rmartin/pseuds/rmartin
Summary: “This was not part of the deal!” Hux. Ren's still pointing his blaster at him but it seems like it's the last of his problems. “I need to talk to Supreme Leader.”“Hux –““– I want to talk to Supreme Leader Snoke.”Ren lowers the blaster and seems undecided if he's supposed to laugh or cry. “Snoke is dead.”“What the fuck do you mean?! He can't be dead.”“I FUCKING MEAN THAT I FUCKING KILLED HIM!” Ren closes his eyes in growing frustration. “I cut him in half, okay? I cut him in half and he is dead. I am sure of that at least.”“I want to speak to new Supreme Leader then.”“I am the new Supreme Leader. And from my point of view, you look a lot like a traitor to me. If I remember correctly, I found in the Resistance base and you seemed pretty comfortable there. You'll be lucky if you'll be executed quickly. You get that, right?”





	the rise of first order.

It was just a crude miscalculation – and the mission failed. It's not the first and not the last one and Ren has to admit that even despite the consequences, he doesn't feel particularly bad about it. Instead, he shifts again and again and the chair creaks and the chains wrapped around his legs and arms rattle and that sounds carries itself all across the room and ends only once he stops moving altogether.

Poe Dameron grits his teeth. It's a miracle there's still something left inside that mouth of his. “Let's go over this once again – “

“I was on that ship because I was heading back from my mission.”

Dameron narrows his eyes. “In an opposite direction that the Supremacy is?” he wonders – guesses. His hands are folded across his chest and his hair sticks in all the directions. He seems tired, the circles under his eyes grow darker every hour and with every new question, he seems to be getting more and more frustrated. The light of the projected picture lights over their faces. The last time he was this close to Poe Dameron, he was Ben Solo. It was not that long ago and yet he thinks that Poe changed. There is something about him that wasn't there before. They stare at each and Ren refuses to avert his eyes as first. Not now, not when the proof of his miscalculation is this fresh.

-there is not much on the picture. Just a destroyed shuttle. “Seven men died today,” Poe told him upon entering, casually throwing it into Ren's face like a ball made of snow. The smoke is rising up, higher and higher and finally reaching the horizon. There is blood on the snow, soaking through like water. “I know,” Ren says, growls it like a feral animal. “I was on that ship,” he reminds Poe grimly. “Those were my men.” Then he adds: “I didn't kill them.”

(It was not me. Not this time. Their blood is on your hands.)

“Plans change,” Ren tells him. There was another reason, however. Something Dameron doesn't know because he never seems to be asking the right questions. By the time the rumors hit him, Ren will be aboard of the Finalizer with the entire fleet at his disposal.

He leans into his seat. He trusts Phasma – has to trust her now.

“Then let's talk about those plans then. I am aware,” he scowls, “that you're trying to find Luke Skywalker. No one has seen him for a very long time. Not since – “

-not since he killed them all. Student by student. That particular memory is filled with so much blood that it sometimes feels like there was nothing else, just blood and bodies and fire. And then there was Ben, curled into himself. That was the last time he cried.

“Everyone wants to find Luke Skywalker,” Ren shrugs as much as he can with his hands and legs tied up tightly. “Legends never die as it seems.” His patience is wearing thin. He no longer wants to stare at Dameron – at the pilot he used to know but doesn't anymore – this is just a waste of time. Fuck, is this how it's going to be? If Dameron was Ren's prisoner, his mind would be torn into pieces by now and no one would question anything. By the time he would be done with him, Dameron would be hardly able to speak. If he could, Ren would be tapping his legs against the floor.

“Skywalker is dead.”

Oh please, as if you truly believed it. Ren doesn't say a word – just blinks. Dameron says it with such seriousness that it almost seems that he was invited to Luke's funeral and saw the corpse himself. Ren has sudden urge to tug at his restraints and tell Dameron that Skywalker lives – Ren can feel him – the Force is still strong with him and his presence is strong enough to assure Ren that he is alive –

“Is he now?” Ren grins and continues his taunting. “That's why you're looking for him too? Oh, I know about your little adventures. I know you have the map – not the whole map of course but a part of it. It's somewhere here, isn't it? On this base? Is it in your pocket?”

He sees as Dameron opens up his mouth to speak – he makes a low sound in the back of his throat and the picture on the table flickers when he turns off the hologram and he keeps staring at Ren's face.

-there was that picture of Ben Solo a few years back while they were still looking for him. It's not anywhere anymore but Ren remembers that photograph. He was eighteen at that time and instead of his robes, he was wearing his father's jacket. His face seemed younger than – and his lips were pressed into a thin line, resulting in an irritated expression that got captured for eternity.

The door opens and someone rushes in. Both Ren and Dameron wipe their heads in the direction of the newcomer who approaches Dameron without hesitation and leans closer. He is still but Ren cannot see his face until he straightens up again and his grey-blue eyes stop on Ren. For some reason he looks familiar – Ren can't tell from where he knows him but he's seen that face before. His hair is red and curling around his ears. He's wearing a jacket much similar to Dameron's own, with that stupid patch on the side of his sleeve. Dameron stands up and his palm is suddenly pressed against the man's lower back.

“If he came to give you a blow job,” Ren says, “I can wait. I have all the time in the world.” He tugs at his restraints to make his point. Fuck though. He wouldn't say no if this man decided he wanted to fuck him. Ren knows he could hold his wrists in just one hand, leaving the other free to roam.

The man slides on Dameron's seat and ignores the way Dameron ruffles his hair. He never speaks aloud until the door behind Dameron close and they are left alone. That's when he leans closer and the shirt under his jacket shift. Ren sees the collar bones peaking from underneath his skin. “Ah,” the man says. His voice is hoarse. “Lord Ren, I assume.”

He extends his hand forward and that's when it all goes bad for him. Ren's fingers wrap around his delicate wrist and he is tugged forward until he trips and falls on the table. Immediately, he is pressed down. The chains rattle and Ren kicks his legs. The chair creaks for the last time and then the Force pulses through Ren's body and the chains fall on the ground, curling around his feet like snakes. The man in front of him roars but Ren's hand at his nape keeps him pressed against the table.

Ren huffs and tries not to look at the mere suggestion of the curve of the man's ass through his trousers. He grabs the blaster tucked behind his belt and hauls his body up in the air before he pushes him in the direction of the wall. The man's body falls and he screams as his arm is twisted and his bones creak. “Stars!” he howls and his pretty cheeks turns red in anger. Ren has no time to observe his face though. Instead, he points his blaster at the man's head.

“Slowly there,” he murmurs and the man raises his hands up in the air – showing that he has no other weapon – he surrenders in other words and then holds his injured arm close to his chest once he's sure that Ren is satisfied. He is breathing harshly and looks like he wants to grab the blaster currently in Ren's grasp and push it right into Ren's throat. “You got a name?”

The man frowns and then marches forward. His smaller body collides with Ren's and they both fall on the ground. Ren wraps his fingers around the man's throat and is about to squeeze it and then –

 – the man slaps him. “You're going to get us both killed,” he growls and is about to slap Ren the second time when the door opens and Dameron marches inside, blaster pointed at Ren's head.

“Hux?” he calls at the redhead. “You okay there, buddy?”

Ren thinks he knows that name but there's no time to waste. He pressed the blaster against Hux's head and wraps his free arm around his middle. His next words are directed at Dameron and he spits out blood as he says them. “Careful there,” he murmurs. “You didn't really that this will be that easy, did you?”


End file.
